Unexpected
by Danubio
Summary: Lilly contemplates the upsides of being out.
1. What a Tragedy

"You know, I figured out what the upside to being the only 'out' kid in school is." Lilly said vacantly as she read the latest Hannah article in some overrated teen magazine. Miley turned her attention from her homework to Lilly.

"What?"

"I said I figured—"

"I know what you said, I meant, what's the upside?"

"Oh." Lilly laughed softly at her slight absent-mindedness. "I'm the prime candidate to come out to. And all the others randomly run up to me and ask me stuff about it. It's kind of neat really, it's like I'm the gay guru or something…" Lilly smiled as she continued to read.

Miley smirked as well. "Ellen, look out, you have competition as the leader of the gay community…"

Lilly laughed. Miley suddenly spoke again, "so who came out to you today?"

"Nobody important." Lilly rolled her eyes.

Miley frowned a little. "Tell me. I have a right to know too,"

"Yeah but you're not out to them." Lilly acknowledged, widening her eyes a bit to challenge Miley to counter her point.

"Oh come on Lilly that's not fair. If I come out, Hannah eventually will too; it's like a bad chain reaction. And I don't really need that kind of publicity right now; we're only 15."

Lilly smiled a little, tossing the magazine to the side. "I know, it's your choice. But I gotta say…this new perk I've found sure is pretty nifty." She bragged lightly as she slowly allowed herself to fall backwards on the bed, resting her arms behind her head.

Miley quickly reverted back to their latter conversation. "Seriously, Lilly, who came out to you? I wanna know."

"I don't think it's any of your business since they told _me_ and not you." Lilly said. She didn't really give a shit about leaking information; she just liked to piss off her girlfriend.

Instead of getting bombarded with pillows, books, shoes, or any other close inanimate object, Lilly was embraced by Miley's lanky arms around her shoulders. Miley laid closely next to her. She looked up at her with big blue eyes, feigning hurt.

"Pleaaase tell me," Miley begged as she brushed her pleading lips against Lilly's flushed cheek.

Lilly shivered, unable to deny that kind of request. "Okay," she breathed. "but I'm keeping in mind that you tried to seduce information out of me." She playfully warned.

Miley just smiled cockily. "I'll keep in mind that it worked."

Lilly shook her head, laughing slightly but mostly just settled herself into Miley's arms more. "It's Amber; she's totally got it bad for Ashley. It was actually kind of sad. She knows Ashley's a total homophobe."

"Aww," Miley purred sympathetically. She squeezed Lilly a little, grateful to be able to have her like this.

"Yeah…" Lilly trailed off, recalling her encounter.

--

_Lilly sat hunched over a bowl of fruit during their twenty minute break between second and third period. Oliver sat opposite her, along with Miley who were fully absorbed in discussing pre-calculus with each other. Lilly relished her few moments out of class, away from thinking at all; she couldn't understand why either of them would want to continue the learning process when not being forced. She just wanted to veg out and load up on Vitamin C before gym. But apparently fate would not allow her the small pleasure of thinking peacefully, because here comes half of the terrible duo right now. Lilly groaned, seeing Amber swiftly dodge crowds of kids talking amongst themselves quite loudly, creating the hum that circulated throughout the cafeteria. Lilly was mildly surprised Amber would be seen without her partner in crime (that expression to be taken literally, in Lilly's mind) but thought nothing of it. _

"_Lillian," she muttered lowly, looking down at the girl._

"_Can't you annoy someone else right now? Go find your bipolar twin or something. I think she went back to Hades for the weekend." Lilly snapped, not really in the mood to deal with the girl; evil companion or no._

"_I came to…talk to you," she said in an almost ashamed voice lowly—very lowly. So lowly, Lilly didn't even hear her._

"_What was that?" _

"_You heard me." Amber sneered._

"_Whatever," Lilly remarked dryly, honestly not having heard her._

"_Can we go somewhere…private?" Amber asked this time._

_Lilly looked at her like she had a tiny clown dancing on her head or something. She glanced at Miley and Oliver quickly. The two were still wrapped up in figuring out their seemingly impossible math; they were even unaware of Amber's presence. Lilly made another quick glance at her fruitbowl. Half empty. Not half full. She sighed and threw it away as she got up to follow who she considered the spawn of evil to an empty classroom._

"_Alright, what do you want Amber? And make it quick because I'm timing you,"_

"_I'd like it if you kept your hilarious remarks to yourself for this," she glared._

_Lilly just tapped her wrist lightly, indicating the girl was wasting time. Amber quickly straightened up and got to the point._

"_I like Ashley,"_

"_Uhh, yeah. You're best friends." Lilly said as if Amber were the stupid one. So she was a little slow that morning, sue her. She never really caught onto things until fifth period. _

_Amber rolled her eyes and groaned lightly._

"_No you loser, I mean I _like_-like her. God, do you have like, no gaydar or what?"_

_Lilly just looked bored. "Do you want a prize or something? Why the hell would I even care who you like, girl or not?"_

"_I wanna know…how to ask her." Amber said, reverting back into shy mode. It was weird, for a split second Amber almost sounded human. Like, with emotions and stuff._

"_Ask her what?" _

"_I don't know; anything!" Amber said, getting impatient with the girl. "I thought you were supposed to be an expert at this or something?"_

"_Did you expect me to have all the answers just because I'm gay myself?" Lilly asked, sincerely uncaring about Amber's situation. Yeah, it was sad, but she needed a good lesson to drive her back into thinking, feeling human mode._

_Amber just frowned. "You're quite useless, Truscott,"_

"_Not my fault I'm an acquired taste," Lilly replied dryly, inspecting her nails. She made a mental note to have Miley clean them for her. She'd do it herself but if Miley was good at one thing besides singing, it'd have to be hygiene, and her general obsession with it. _

"_Of course you're an acquired taste, why else would Oken and Stewart hang out with you?" Amber remarked rudely._

_Lilly scowled at her. "Did you spirit me away to insult me and my friends or did you genuinely want to ask me for help? Because by my nonexistent watch, you've got 10 seconds to say something useful." Lilly snapped._

_Amber once again looked a little frightened and began to spill to Lilly about being basically in love with her evil best friend for a year and her friend's open homophobia scared her. The bell rang for third period but the two ditched, continuing to figure out possible situations this could turn out to be. After Amber felt Lilly sufficiently fulfilled her need for help, she thanked her as gratefully as an arch-rival could and scuttled off to class. Lilly sighed. _

"_What a terrible burden I bare…" she whispered to herself dramatically, before she too returned to third period._

--

"So that's where you were for 30 minutes? Talking to Amber?" Miley asked incredulously. It was a laugh; they bickered and it was hilarious when Lilly was having fun with it (or in other words, showing off for Miley), but the thought of the two genuinely having a conversation about something like that just seemed odd.

Lilly shrugged. "Like I said, I'm their god on earth or something."

"How come I didn't even notice you left?" Miley frowned, a little mad at herself for not noticing something like that. She always felt so bored when Lilly's presence was absent.

"Huh? Oh, you and Oliver were conversing about something stupid. Math, I guess. My little nerd," Lilly cooed as she kissed the top of Miley's nose like a child.

Miley grinned, basking in the affection.

"So you're staying for dinner right?" Miley asked after a moment.

Lilly scoffed. "Do you not know me?"

**A/N: Yeah yeah, I'm a horrible author to you all; I'm neglecting **_**What's Not to Like About Oliver?**_** Well, I'll get to it when I'm in the mood for writing depressing shit. So instead of making you wait with nothing, here's something to pass the time and make you forget that you hate me :**

**Btw I am continuing this, but it's most likely just a two-shot, so don't get your hopes up all too much.**


	2. Share

_Two weeks later…_

"Lillian." Lilly's mother said sternly as she set a plate of spaghetti in front of her daughter. Lilly tore her attention away from her book to look at her mother with innocent blue eyes hidden behind dark-rimmed reading glasses.

"Why, yes?" she asked, doing a perfect imitation of an innocent child.

"You're spending entirely too much time with Miley,"

Lilly's childish façade faded instantly into a deep frown. It was weird that the woman even bring it up now, when Lilly was genuinely just enjoying 1984, the Orwell classic. Usually her mom would gently remind her that she had neglected homework to do in the midst of her three-hour long phone conversations with the girl. But now seemed so…inconvenient for everybody. Not to mention the fact that her mom openly accepted Lilly and her relationship with Miley.

"May I ask why you say this now?" Lilly asked after a moment, trying to be adult and ignoring her overwhelming urge to kick and scream and yell, 'you can't stop me, na-na-na-na-na-na!"

"You're always going over to their house. Why there? Did I do something wrong? Does our house smell? Is it my cooking? Is it really that bad?!" The woman ranted, her voice getting a little higher after every word she spoke. Lilly just laughed good-heartedly.

"Calm yourself, woman." She slipped, speaking as if it were one of her peers at school. She received a small warning glance from the older blonde woman. "I mean mom," she corrected instantly. But she had to smile after a second in spite of herself.

"But seriously, is that what you're all worried about? That I'm at her house too much?" Lilly asked with a small laugh.

Lilly's mother nodded silently. It was amazing how the role reversals in the household took place sometimes. Lilly's mother could sometimes act just so incredibly…_immature_ while Lilly usually remained cool and collected, while throwing in sarcastic but insightful remarks every once in a while.

"Mom, if it'll make you feel any better I'll just bring her here tomorrow after school," Lilly offered. Not like any compromise was needed in this situation; anything that involved Miley, Lilly jumped at the chance to do. Not to mention Lilly honestly couldn't remember the last time they made out on her couch. It was always in Miley's bed, or floor, or some obscure place where they just felt like groping each other. Inexplicit, but true.

Lilly's mom grinned like a kid being told Santa would visit that night. It was funny, Lilly thought, that perhaps genetics just worked backwards that way. Or maybe just all Truscotts had the trait of loving Miley.

"I'll make my special dish!" Lilly's mom rang cheerily as she hopped off to the kitchen.

Lilly smiled and returned to her book. It was cute that her mom missed her; it ensured her that she was at least wanted now by two people in the world.

--

"Bahaha," Miley laughed rowdily next to her locker as Lilly told her the conversation with her mother the other night. "She said all that?"

"Yeah, swear I thought she was gonna hyperventilate or spontaneously combust or something," Lilly exaggerated, rolling her eyes

"Stop using big words, show off." Miley teased, silently adoring it when Lilly spoke in 'smart people terms' as Oliver often said.

"I only use them because I know you're the only one who can comprehend them," Lilly grinned cutely.

Miley _especially_ adored it when Lilly used smart people terms to fluff her ego.

"Do you have _any_ flaws?" Miley asked, seriously thinking the answer was no.

Lilly tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, no," she started. "I guess the only downside to me is that I pale in comparison to you," she gave a winning smile.

"A little corny, but I'll accept it because you make me melt." Miley assured by grabbing Lilly's hands absently and swinging them back and forth.

"Uck," Ashley remarked as she glared down at the girls' hands as she and Amber passed by. "That's really sick, you know. Other people have to walk through these halls too, why don't you do us all a favor and keep that to yourselves. This isn't a gay pride parade."

"Wow, that was clever, how long were you waiting to say that one?" Lilly said, thoroughly displeased with the interruption. Miley, who just recently allowed herself to damn it all and just come out as a couple already, immediately flinched and let go of Lilly's hands. Uncertainty was an ugly thing, it was.

Ashley just rolled her eyes and kept walking. Amber remained for a second, giving Lilly and Miley a short apologetic look and then following after her evil keeper.

"Man, I hate that," Lilly said, not as upset about the interruption now but just with the whole ordeal. She was sick of having to sneak around just to do what all straight couples do in the halls; choke each other with their tongues. Not that pretending she was a female version of Bond and Miley was her lovestruck assistant, wandering an abandoned Stewart house, sweet-talking each other through walkie-talkies wasn't fun, but dammit, she just wanted not to have to hide.

"I feel sorry for Amber," Miley said a little quieter, looking sadly down the hall as Ashley unthinkingly barked orders at her devoted friend.

"What? Whatever, screw them. How can Amber be in love with _that_? I mean seriously. It's not like Satan's lovechild is even that hot anyway," Lilly remarked dully.

"Can't help who you fall in love with," Miley reminded with a small smile. Lilly forgot what they were talking about and resumed where they left off before the nasty disruption. "No, but I'd willingly fall in love with you again any day," Lilly charmed again, using her signature smile to ensure to Miley that she meant it. You just couldn't fake that smile.

**A/N: Okay, screw it; this is fun to write, so I'm making it a mini-story. Next chapter! Miley and Lilly finally have dinner at the Truscott's! Will Robbie Ray approve of the change? Will Lilly's mom's cooking suck? Will Miley and Lilly just skip dinner and make out all night? Are you sick of clichéd questions that eventually go unanswered in the next chapter anyway? Those questions will all be answered…now!**

**Q1: Who cares, Robbie Ray's not in this story!**

**Q2: Of course it will!**

**Q3: Probably!**

**Q4: Hell yes!**

**Alright. I'm stopping now. I really am. :D**


End file.
